conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Anubite
Anubites are a race of one-eyed brutish humanoids native in the Desert Continent of Adyr. Anubites average between 6 feet and 7 feet in height at adulthood, but continue to grow two inches to a foot at a time through a portion of their lives, as well as continuing to put on weight. A fully grown anubite would be between 8 feet and 20 feet, the average for the larger anubite is 17 feet, though some anubite are small barely larger than 6 or 7 feet. A single horn is found on males while there is none on the females. Anubites value endurance and insight more then simple strength. As strong as they are, they know that something out there is always stronger. While anubites excel in strength, most of them are also rather slow-witted; this doesn't mean that they should be underestimated however, since they can possess a surprisingly brutal cunning. =Culture and Society= Anubite society is based on strength and domination. The head of a tribe holds his position through sheer brute strength. Any member of the clan can challenge the leader to a battle to the death. The victor of this duel is declared the new ruler (or retains the position, if the incumbent emerges victorious). This anubite often takes to decorating himself garishly with whatever stolen armor and weapons he can get his hands on. Loot in a anubite clan is distributed by whoever can defend their claim. Thus, the strongest members are usually easily identified by their better armaments. The anubites living at the Wadidra greatly differ from their cousins roaming outside their walls. They are far more organize and intelligent, preferring to use their brains than brawns. Wadidra's anubite also have what Humans and Tighearnachs called evocators, the community's shamans and healers. They are the most esteemed members of the society, believed to have magic of their own. =Religion= Most anubites worship and honor their only one Hero-God, Auel the Hunter, who, according to their tales, descended to the heaven when he single-handedly kill the Varys the Dark who would conquer the entire world of Adyr. Being a Warrior-God, the Anubites honor those who performed legendary deeds and brave warriors. This is the reason why their lives revolves around making themselves strong and proud warriors. The warriors who proved themselves unequal in feats and strength are usually granted titles of the Hero-God. A warrior will be given a title that will reflect his devotion to the Warrior-God such as the Hunter of Darkness, Champion of Auel, Hand of the Hunter and so on. The other anubites adopted the religion of their adoptive factions. They were converted by the fervent priests and clerics of either the Sun God, Cadoc or the Mistress of the Moon, Madonna. =Clans/Communities= *Lunar League **Imroz Clan led by Elder Shaman Gaetan **Mahaveda Clan led by Amittai the Brave *Solar Union **Salaman Clan led by Chief Horthog **Plainrunners led by Amittai the Brave *Neutral **Wadidra led by High Evocator Auspex the White-Bearded **Ilmenites **Sparri Clan **Herulin Clan **Huebnerites **Huescans